New Year Eve
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Perbincangan tengah malam antara Kariya dan Tsurugi./[ Ano, Tsurugi-kun. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. ]/just a little new year's gift/Happy new year guys!


**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven/GO punyanya Level-5. Kalau saya yang punya, ga akan jadi sebagus itu ceritanya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, possibly typo, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

* * *

**_untuk semua sahabat-sahabat baik yang saya kenal di sini, para readers, penghuni fandom InaIre dan semuanya. Selamat tahun baru 2013!_**

* * *

**New Year Eve**  
**a KyouMasa fiction by Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

Kariya terlihat duduk di tempat tidurnya. Di hadapannya, sebuah laptop tampak menyala dan membuat sejumput cahaya menerangi kamarnya yang tanpa pencahayaan lampu.

Anak itu memeluk sebuah selimut tebal erat-erat dan membuatnya jadi seperti jubah yang menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya dari kepala hingga kaki. Bocah itu berlindung dari sengatan dingin.

Suhu udara malam itu memang terasa dingin dan beku. Wajar saja, karena ini adalah bulan Desember. Dan udara pada bulan Desember selalu terasa seperti sayatan silet jika menyentuh kulit. Kaca-kaca jendela rumah yang terlihat memutih adalah bukti nyata betapa ganas dingin di akhir bulan Desember.

Baiklah, sebenarnya mengunci diri di dalam kamar di akhir tahun begini bukan sebuah keputusan yang bagus. Di akhir tahun, biasanya kota akan mengadakan acara-acara untuk memeriahkan pergantian tahun. Biasanya akan ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di tengah kota. Mereka bercanda, dan tertawa dengan riang. Jalanan dan toko-toko akan tampak ramai dengan orang dan dengan hiasan maupun ornamen yang berbau natal dan tahun baru.

Dan semua akan mencapai puncak ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam. Suara tawa dan teriakan 'selamat tahun baru' akan terdengar membahana bersamaan dengan denting jam dan terompet yang ditiup. Kembang api berbagai bentuk dan warna juga biasanya ikut menyemarakkan di tiap detik-detik pergantian tahun. Sebuah perayaan yang benar-benar menyenangkan.

_Yeah_, menyenangkan. Jika saja udara saat ini tidak begitu beku, Kariya akan pergi merayakan malam pergantian tahun bersama rekan-rekan satu timnya.

Bicara soal malam pergantian tahun, sebenarnya Tenma dan yang lainnya akan menghabiskan malam ini di tengah kota. Itu rencana dadakan dan mereka baru mengajak Kariya saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Pukul tujuh malam, saat hawa dingin sudah menyergap dan saat Kariya sudah terlanjur membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak keluar barang selangkah pun dari dalam rumahnya.

Jadi, disinilah anak itu berakhir. Duduk manis di atas tempat tidur sambil memandang laptop.

Namun, berada di dalam rumah dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar pun tidak serta-merta menjadikan hawa dingin terasa berkurang. Alih-alih merasa hangat, Kariya malah merasa tidak ada perbedaan. Karena itu, Kariya menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang tadi ia ambil diam-diam dari kamar Hiroto.

Mungkin saat ini, ayah angkatnya itu sedang bingung mencari keberadaan selimutnya dan mulai mengacak-acak setiap sudut kamar sambil menggigil kedinginan. Ah, biarkan sajalah. Lagipula, harusnya seorang pria dewasa seperti Hiroto bisa bertahan lebih lama dari serangan cuaca dingin daripada dirinya.

Tangan kurus anak itu bergerak merapatkan selimut—yang sebenarnya sudah sempurna membungkus tubuhnya—kala ia merasakan hawa dingin kembali menyergapnya. Kariya mengintip ke arah jam yang berdiri di atas meja belajarnya.

Saat ini, waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.35, duapuluh lima menit menuju pergantian tahun. Anak itu kembali melirik ke arah layar laptop. Menatap deretan teks yang terpampang di sana. Melewati malam tahun baru di dalam kamar memang terasa sunyi. Tapi meski sunyi, bukan berarti Kariya benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Untung jaman sekarang ada yang namanya internet dan fasilitas _chatting_. Jadi, anak itu bisa menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun dengan seseorang. Dan orang yang mendapat kesempatan menemani Kariya malam ini adalah... Tsurugi Kyousuke. _Yeah_, kalian tidak salah orang. Itu memang benar si bungsu Tsurugi.

Kariya memajukan tubuh kecilnya, mengetik sesuatu dan dengan cepat menekan tombol 'Enter'.

**[ Hei, Tsurugi-**_**kun**_**. Apa kau masih di sana? ]**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kariya untuk kembali melihat sebuah teks muncul di layar laptopnya. Sebuah balasan.

**[ Ya, tentu. ]  
**

Kariya nyengir lebar begitu melihat balasannya. Tangannya kembali mengetik sesuatu.

**[ Bagus. Kukira kau sudah tidur. Ngomong-ngomong, Tsurugi-**_**kun**_**, apa kau tahu? Kita sudah mengobrol selama hampir 3 jam penuh! ]  
**

**[ Benarkah? ]  
**

**[ **_**Yeah**_**! Dan... sepertinya kita sudah membicarakan banyak hal. Coba kau perhatikan chat-chat kita dari awal! Panjang sekali, kan? Saking panjangnya, aku yakin itu bisa dijadikan buku! Haha... ]  
**

**[ Jangan lebay. Tidak ada orang yang membuat buku dari **_**history chat**_**. ]  
**

Kariya merengut dan memutar bola mata saat membaca balasan dari si Tsurugi bungsu. "Jangan lebay katanya? Ha, yang benar saja." dengusnya kesal. Anak berambut pirus itu kembali mengetik sesuatu.

**[ Mungkin... kita bisa menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya. Hei, menjadi pelopor kurasa bukan hal yang buruk! ]  
**

**[ Kita? ]  
**

**[ **_**Yeah**_**, kita! Bagaimana? ]  
**

**[ Tidak, terima kasih. Kau sendiri saja. ]**

**[ Heeee? Kau tidak mau? Padahal menerbitkan buku itu ide bagus. Kau bisa tingkatkan popularitasmu, tahu. ]  
**

**[ Aku sudah punya terlalu banyak popularitas. ]**

Kariya mengeryit dan menaikkan hidungnya; membuat ekspresi jijik dan mau muntah ketika membaca balasan dari Tsurugi.

**[ **_**Yeah**_**, terima kasih kepada model rambut(aneh)mu itu. Tanpa itu, kau tidak akan punya popularitas seperti saat ini. ]**

**[ Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. ]  
**

**[ Aku bahkan tidak sedang memujimu! ]  
**

**[ Terima kasih. ]  
**

Kariya _facepalm_. Anak itu baru saja akan mengetik sebuah balasan dan mengirimnya pada si pemilik jambang spiral, namun terhenti ketika sederet teks kembali muncul di kolom chat.

**[ Bisa kita ubah topik pembicaraan kita dan membahas sesuatu yang lebih berguna? ]  
**

Kariya kembali mengeryit ketika membacanya. Anak itu lalu mengetikkan balasannya.

**[ Ada berita buruk untukmu, Tuan Populer. Aku kehabisan topik sejak setengah jam yang lalu. ]  
**

**[ Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku **_**off**_**. ]  
**

**[ Whoa! Hei! Tsurugi-**_**kun**_**! Kau tidak bisa **_**off **_** begitu saja! ]**

**[ Kenapa? ]  
**

Kariya mengerjap. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum memberi balasan pada orang yang menjadi teman _chatting_-nya.

**[ Kenapa, ya? Err... ya... itu karena aku masih **_**on**_**. Lagipula kau tidak bisa **_**off**_** sekarang dan pergi tidur begitu saja. ]  
**

**[ Tentu aku bisa. ]  
**

**[ Tidak. Kau tidak bisa. Ayolah, temani aku. Paling tidak, temani aku sampai jam duabelas tepat. Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum tahun ini benar-benar berakhir! ]  
**

Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum Kariya menerima balasan dari Tsurugi.

**[ Dasar. Seperti anak kecil saja. ]  
**

**[ Kau lupa, ya? Kita kan memang masih kecil. ] **

**[ Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana liburan musim dinginmu? ]  
**

"Humm?" Kariya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Menimbang-nimbang jawaban macam apa yang akan ia berikan pada Tsurugi, sebelum akhirnya mengetik sesuatu dan menekan tombol 'Enter'.

**[ Heeee? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Tsurugi-**_**kun**_**. ]  
**

**[ Aku cuma bertanya. Kalau tidak mau dijawab, juga tidak apa-apa. ]  
**

**[ Kau cepat sekali ngambek, Tsunderugi-**_**kun**_** :v ]  
**

**[ Namaku Tsurugi! ]  
**

**[ Kalau kau tidak menghilangkan sifatmu yang cepat marah itu, bisa-bisa kau mengalami penuaan dini, loh, Tsunderugi-**_**kun**_** :v ]  
**

**[ Sudah kubilang, namaku Tsurugi! ]  
**

**[ Tsurugalak :v ] **

**[ Berhenti mengacaukan namaku! ]**

Kariya tertawa geli membaca balasan dari Tsurugi. Oh, betapa ia senang meledek si pemilik rambut unik itu.

Tsurugi kembali mengirim chat pada Kariya.

**[ Dengar... ]  
**

**[ Maksudmu baca? ]  
**

**[ Terserah! ]  
**

**[ Hnn... ]  
**

**[ Aku tahu kalau saat ini kau sedang tertawa di tempatmu. Berhenti tertawa dan berhenti mengacaukan namaku! ]  
**

Kariya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menghentikan bulir-bulir tawa yang sedaritadi keluar dan menggelitik telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

**[ Baiklah, baiklah. Liburanku? Kupikir sama saja seperti liburan anak-anak lain. Hanya saja, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di rumah. Bagaimana denganmu? ]  
**

**[ Aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku di rumah sakit. ]  
**

**[ Ah! Menemani Yuuichi-**_**nii**_**, ya? ]  
**

**[ Ya. ]  
**

**[ Wah, ternyata kau adik yang baik ya, Tsunderugi-**_**kun**_**! ]  
**

**[ Sudah kubilang, berhenti mengacaukan namaku! ]  
**

Kariya kembali tergelak.

**[ Hehe... aku cuma bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, Tsurugi-**_**kun**_**, kau tidak pergi bersama Tenma dan yang lainnya? ]  
**

**[ Kalau aku pergi, saat ini tentu aku tidak sedang **_**chatting**_** denganmu, kan? ]  
**

**[ Bukan. Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja bersama mereka? ]  
**

**[ Pertanyaan yang sama berlaku untukmu. Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama mereka? ] **

Kariya kembali merapatkan selimut, menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat.

**[ Heeee? Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? Uhm, Karena apa, ya? Mungkin karena malam ini dingin sekali. Aku malas keluar rumah jika cuaca sedang dingin begini. ]  
**

**[ Jadi, kau tidak tahan dingin? ]  
**

**[ Tidak ada orang yang tahan dengan dingin, Tsurugi-**_**kun**_** :v ]  
**

**[ Siapa bilang? Semua anggota tim Hakuren tahan dingin. ]  
**

**[ MEREKA TINGGAL DI DAERAH BERSALJU, BRENGSEK! ]**

Kariya menekan tombol 'Enter' dengan penuh emosi. Berinteraksi dengan anak dengan rambut navy yang satu itu memang selalu membuat tekanan darahnya naik. Untuk sesaat, Kariya masih sibuk mencak-mencak sendiri di depan laptopnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia kembali mengetik sesuatu.

**[ Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Tenma dan yang lainnya? ]**

Satu menit terlewat.

**[ Tidak ada alasan apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku sedang malas keluar malam ini. ]  
**

**[ Cuma malas? ]**

**[ Ya. ]**

Kariya tertegun saat membaca balasan dari Tsurugi.

**[ Memangnya kau... tidak rindu pada Tenma dan yang lainnya? ]  
**

**[ Maksudmu? ]  
**

**[ Ya... selama liburan ini kan, kita sama-sekali tidak bertemu dengan Tenma dan lainnya. Jadi, harusnya ada keinginan untuk bisa bertemu dan main dengan mereka semua, kan? ]  
**

**[ Aku biasa saja. ]  
**

**[ Itu karena kau tidak punya hati. ]  
**

**[ Bukannya begitu. Tapi kan, waktu liburan juga pasti akan segera berakhir. Sebentar lagi juga bisa bertemu lagi dengan Tenma, dan yang lain di sekolah, kan? Tidak perlu merasa rindu atau apa. Lagipula kalau rindu, kau bisa langsung menelepon mereka semua. ] **

Kariya mengerjap ketika membaca balasan yang ia terima dari Tsurugi.

Benar juga, pikirnya. Liburan tak lama lagi pasti akan segera berakhir. Tidak perlu merindukan yang lainnya. Kalau rindu, cukup telepon saja. Bibir Kariya membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang tipis. Antara senyum dan tidak. Anak itu lalu memeluk kedua lututnya erat, matanya memandang kosong ke arah layar laptop.

Tapi, kenapa tetap saja dirinya selalu menginginkan liburan ini cepat berakhir? Dia merindukan seseorang. Bukan Tenma, ataupun yang lainnya, tapi orang lain.

Kariya menghela nafas panjang dan berat, sebelum kembali mengetik sesuatu.

**[ Kau tahu, Tsurugi-**_**kun**_**. Aku selalu ingin liburan ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Apa kau juga begitu? ]  
**

**[ Ya. ] **

Kariya tersenyum tipis membacanya. Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum tangan anak itu kembali menari, mengetik sesuatu.

**[ **_**Ano**_**, Tsurugi-**_**kun**_**. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. ]  
**

**[ Apa? Jangan berbelit-belit. ]**

Kariya menatap kursor yang masih berkedip-kedip. Ada perasaan berat dan ragu yang menangkupi dirinya kala melihat kursor itu. Dengan ragu, ia mengetik sebuah kalimat.

[ Aku rindu padamu, Tsurugi-kun...

Anak itu mengerjap lalu menggeleng pelan. Samar-samar rona merah bermain di pipinya yang kecokelatan. Anak itu merutuk dalam hati. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang barusan dia tulis? Oh, sungguh, dari sekian banyak hal bodoh yang pernah Kariya lakukan, ini adalah yang paling konyol. Apa yang akan Tsurugi pikirkan jika dia membaca itu? Apa reaksinya?

Baiklah, lihat sisi baiknya. Setidaknya, Kariya belum menekan tombol 'Enter'.

Dengan sigap, jemari mungil Kariya menekan tombol 'Backspace', dan secara otomatis, kursor itu mundur dan menghapus kata demi kata yang barusan Kariya ketik. Dengan cepat, anak itu langsung menulis kalimat baru, menekan tombol 'Enter', menutup laptopnya, dan pergi tidur. Bersamaan dengan itu, jarum jam di kamar Kariya menunjukkan waktu tepat tengah malam.

**[ Selamat tahun baru, Tsurugi-kun. ]  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**OWARI **

* * *

**Lunlun's Note :**

Gomenne kalo ceritanya abal dan ga jelas. Maaf juga karena jadinya ancur banget. Akhir-akhir ini tulisan saya lagi ga enak buat dibaca, nih. Tapi saya tetep maksain diri buat nulis ini orzorzorz. Sebenernya fic ini ga mau saya publish. Alasannya? Saya maluuuuu /. But, karena beberapa hal, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mempublishnya.  
Ngomong-ngomong, ini sebenernya mau dijadiin ficlet, but ga jadi karena kepanjangan. Hahaha "OTL  
Yah, itu artinya, saya masih tetep punya hutang buat bikin ficlet KyouMasa #ngesot  
anw, saya ga tau nih fic ini masuk genre mana. Makanya saya asal masukkin ke friendship aja wkwk. Well, kalo ada yang tau fic ini genrenya masuk ke mana, tolong kasih tau saya, ya. Nanti akan segera saya ganti ;D  
Sekali lagi, selamat tahun baru 2013 minna-san! Semoga tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik untuk kita semua =))))

Salam,  
Lunlun


End file.
